2000 in music
__TOC__ Events January * January - Canadian Post-Hardcore band Silverstein forms. *January 1 - **At exactly midnight EST in New York City, The Artist Formerly Known As Prince plays his classic song "1999" to celebrate the new century, and then vows to never play it again. **British composer John Tavener is knighted in the New Year's Honours List. *January 6 - Blink-182 release their single All The Small Things which hit no.1 on Modern Rock Tracks and no.6 on Billboard Hot 100 At exactly midnight EST in New York City, The Artist Formerly Known As Prince plays his classic song "1999" to celebrate the new century, and then vows to never play it again. **British composer John Tavener is knighted in the New Year's Honours List. *January 11 **Gary Glitter is released from jail, two months before his sentence for sexual offences ends. **Sharon Osbourne quits as manager of Smashing Pumpkins after only three months. In a brash press release she announces she had to resign "for medical reasons: Billy Corgan was making me sick." **Singer Whitney Houston is caught with 15.2 grams of marijuana in her bag at a Hawaii airport. She boards her flight to San Francisco before police can arrive to arrest her. *January 14 – Rolling Stone reveals that the two children of Melissa Etheridge and her partner, Julie Cypher, were fathered by David Crosby. *January 18 – Spencer Goodman is executed by lethal injection in Huntsville, Texas, for the 1991 kidnap and murder of the wife of ZZ Top manager Bill Ham in 1991. Ham is present at the execution. February *February 9 – The Million Dollar Hotel, a film co-written by U2 lead singer Bono, premieres at the 50th Berlinale (Berlin Film Festival). *February 11 – Diana Ross divorces Arne Næss, Jr. her husband of 14 years. *February 16 – The Silver Tassie, an opera by Mark-Anthony Turnage, receives its première at the London Coliseum, performed by the English National Opera. *February 23 – At the 42nd Annual Grammy Awards, Santana wins a record 8 Grammys in one night tying Michael Jackson who won 8 in 1984. Christina Aguilera won Best New Artist. *February 24 – Italian motorcycle manufacturing company Aprilia wins a lawsuit filed against the Spice Girls over a sponsorship deal that fell apart when Geri Halliwell left the group. *February 28 – Songwriter Stan Penridge files a lawsuit against the rock band KISS, the band's publishing company and Universal Music Group, claiming that he had not received millions of dollars in publishing royalties that he was owed for the song "Beth". March *March 6 – Foxy Brown is injured in a car accident in Brooklyn, New York, in which her car hit a fence. Police discover that Brown was driving with a suspended driver license and order her to appear in court in April. Brown's license was suspended for failing to appear in court for a parking violation. *March 11 – 311 (band) holds their first 3–11 Day concert at Tower Records in the French Quarter of New Orleans. *March 13 – Blink-182 ends its European tour after guitarist/vocalist Tom Delonge and drummer Travis Barker succumb to strep throat. *March 24 – After violating a prior probation agreement by getting drunk, Ol' Dirty Bastard is ordered to undergo a 90 day diagnostic evaluation at the California Institute For Men in Chino, California. *March 27 – *NSYNC sets a new first-week sales record with 2.4 million copies of No Strings Attached sold, smashing the old record of 1.1 million. *March 28 – Jimmy Page wins a lawsuit filed against Ministry magazine, which claimed that Page had contributed to the death of Led Zeppelin drummer John Bonham by wearing a Satanic robe and chanting spells while Bonham was dying. The magazine apologizes and offers to pay Page's legal bills. Page donates the money received from the case to the Action for Brazil's Children Trust. April *April 1 - Ted Nugent angers Hispanic groups in Texas after onstage remarks he makes during a concert at the Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, in which he says that those who did not speak English should get out of America. He is banned from the venue as a result. *April 4 – Mick Jagger attends the opening of an arts center named after him at Dartford Grammar School in southeast England. *April 6 – Shawn Colvin, James Taylor, Cyndi Lauper, Richard Thompson, Sweet Honey, Elton John, Cassandra Wilson, Wynonna Judd, k.d. lang, Bryan Adams, and Mary Chapin Carpenter perform in New York as part of a tribute to Joni Mitchell. *April 12 – Metallica files a lawsuit against the peer-to-peer service Napster, as well as Yale University, University of Southern California and Indiana University for copyright infringement. Yale and Indiana are later dropped from the suit when they block access to Napster on campus computers. May *May 1 – A $1.8 million civil fraud lawsuit is filed against Neil Young in Los Angeles Superior Court by a former Village Voice writer. The lawsuit charges that Young broke an agreement to have a biography written about him when he blocked the book's publication. *May 4 – Letters To Cleo play their last concert in Boston; they disband the following month. *May 5 – Rod Stewart undergoes an hour-long throat operation at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles to remove a growth on his thyroid, which turns out to be benign. *May 6 – John Mellencamp receives an honorary Doctor of Music degree as the commencement speaker for Indiana University's Class of 2000. *May 13 **The 45th Eurovision Song Contest final, held in Stockholm's Globe Arena, is won by Denmark's Olsen Brothers and the song "Fly on the Wings of Love". **Dickey Betts is Kicked out of The Allman Brothers Band and replaced with Warren Haynes. *May 16 **Britney Spears's second LP, Oops!… I Did It Again sells 1.3 million copies in its debut week and 500,000 on the first day of its release, giving it the highest first-week sales by any solo artist in US history, a feat that is still held by Spears today. The album sold over 20 million copies becoming the best-selling album by female artist of the decade. **Prince announces that he has changed his name back to Prince now that his publishing contract with Warner/Chappell has expired. He had been known as , an unpronounceable symbol, since 1993. *May 24 – 50 Cent is shot nine times in Queens. After spending time in hospital he returns to recording and performing. *May 25 – Eddie Van Halen begins treatment for prevention of tongue cancer at the University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center in Houston, Texas. *May 29 – Michael Jackson and Mariah Carey are named the Best Selling Male and Female artist of the millennium at the World Music Awards in Monaco. *May 30 – Eminem's second LP, The Marshall Mathers LP sells 1.76 million copies on its debut week, becoming the fastest selling rap album ever according to the Guinness Book of World Records. Produced by Dr. Dre, the album breaks the previous record of 803,000 copies set by Snoop Dogg's Doggystyle, also produced by Dr. Dre. June *June 8 – Sinéad O'Connor comes out as a lesbian in an interview with Curve magazine. *June 20 **Billy Gilman's debut album One Voice was released under Epic Records. The album was certified 2x platinum, making Gilman the youngest artist in music history to perform the feat. **Britney Spears begins her Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour, her first world tour, visiting North America, Europe and Brazil in support her sophomore album, Oops!... I Did It Again. The tour was a commercial success and became the second highest-grossing tour by a solo artist on 2000, only behind Tina Turner's Twenty Four Seven retirement tour. *June 23 to 25 – The Experience Music Project, now the EMP Museum, opens in Seattle. *June 30 – Nine people are crushed to death during Pearl Jam's set at the Roskilde Festival, in Roskilde, Denmark. July–August *July 21 and July 22 – Oasis plays at Wembley Stadium. The first of this night is featured on the double CD and the DVD Familiar to Millions. *July 26 – A U.S. district judge orders the Napster to halt the trading of copyrighted music among its users, essentially ordering it shut down. A stay on the injunction is granted two days later, allowing the site to continue operating for the time being. *August 8 – A coalition of 28 U.S. states file a lawsuit against the major record labels, accusing them of keeping the prices of CDs fixed at artificially high prices since 1995. *August 11 – Madonna gives birth to her second child, son Rocco. Film director Guy Ritchie is the father. *August 14 - Outside the Democratic National Convention in Los Angeles, Rage Against the Machine performs a free concert protesting the two-party system. In a chaotic scene after the performance, police forcibly disperse the crowd and several arrests are made. *August 16 – Rapper Eminem files for divorce from wife Kim Mathers. *August 20 – Skinny Puppy reunite for a concert at the Doomsday Festival in Dresden, Germany. September *September 7 – Rage Against the Machine's Tim Commerford is arrested for climbing on the set at MTV's Video Music Awards after his band lost the award for Best Rock Video to Limp Bizkit. The director of Rage's "Sleep Now in the Fire" video, Michael Moore, suggests Commerford was probably "just bored" by the show. Britney Spears performed her hit single "Oops!...I Did It Again", becoming one of the VMA's most iconic and controversial performances due to her skin-coloured outfit. *September 13 – The first Latin Grammy Awards are held. *September 19 - Madonna releases "Music". *September 23 – Isaac Stern celebrates his 80th birthday together with his 40th anniversary as President of Carnegie Hall. *September 26 – Pearl Jam releases twenty-five live albums, each taken from a different show on their European tour, as the initial part of the Pearl Jam Official Bootlegs series. October *October 1 – Midnight Oil perform their single Beds are Burning at the closing of the 2000 Summer Olympics dressed in outfits clearly displaying the word "Sorry" in reference to Prime Minister John Howard's refusal to apologise to the Stolen Generation. *October 5 ** The Beatles release a hardcover book version of The Beatles Anthology, containing newly published photos and interviews with band members. The book went straight to the top of the New York Times bestsellers list. **EMI and Warner Music withdraw their application to the European Commission for a proposed $20 billion merger due to regulators' concerns. The merger would have concentrated 80% of the European music business into the hands of just four major labels. *October 17 – Limp Bizkit release Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water selling over a million copies in it first week of release, a new record for a rock album. *October 18 – Zack de la Rocha leaves Rage Against the Machine saying that the band's decision making process has completely failed. *October 24 - Linkin Park's debut album, Hybrid Theory, is released and debuts at number 16 on the Billboard 200, with 47,000 copies sold in its first week. It would later become the best selling album of 2001, and later become certified Diamond by the RIAA in 2005. *October 31 – Napster and BMG Music announce a partnership that would change the website into a subscription-based service offering legal downloads. November–December *November 5 – The fourth Terrastock festival is held in Seattle. *November 7 - "The Mark, Tom and Travis Show (The Enema Strikes Back!)" is released by Blink-182. It is the first and only live album by the American pop-punk band. *November 18 – A new musical adaptation of Georg Büchner's Woyzeck by Robert Wilson and Tom Waits opens in Copenhagen. *December – Tripp Eisen formerly of Dope replaces Koichi Fukuda in Static-X. *December 2 **The Backstreet Boys debuts with 1.6 million with Black & Blue and becomes the first artists in history to achieve back-to-back million-plus first week sales. It also sells 5 million worldwide and sets a record for the best International Sales Week in History. **The Smashing Pumpkins played what was to be their final concert at the Metro Club in Chicago. The band would reunite in 2005. *December 22 **Madonna marries film director Guy Ritchie, at Skibo Castle in Dornoch, Sutherland, Scotland with Gwyneth Paltrow, Stella McCartney, Sting, George Clooney, Jon Bon Jovi, Celine Dion, Bryan Adams, Rupert Everett and others in attendance. **The Joel and Ethan Coen film, O Brother, Where Art Thou? is released, with a T-Bone Burnett-produced soundtrack that revives the popularity of traditional American folk music and bluegrass. *December 31 – Chris Robinson of The Black Crowes marries actress Kate Hudson. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 2000'' Bands disbanded *All Saints (reformed in 2006) *Art of Noise *Atari Teenage Riot (reformed in 2010) *Ben Folds Five (reformed in 2011) *Color Me Badd *Pezz (legal issue with band name, changed name to Billy Talent) *Candlebox (reformed in 2006) *dc Talk *Demonoid *Drain STH *The Golden Palominos *Hi-Standard *Hum *Jack Off Jill *June of 44 *Kid Dynamite *Knapsack *Lifter Puller *Luna Sea *Luscious Jackson *The Make-Up *The Paradise Motel (reform in 2007) *Phish (hiatus until 2002, disband in 2004) *The Posies (reformed in 2004) *Primus (hiatus until 2004) *Pure *Rage Against the Machine (reformed in 2007) *Sacred Reich (reformed in 2007) *Screaming Trees *Seaweed (reformed in 2007) *Skunk Anansie (reformed 2009) *The Smashing Pumpkins (reformed in 2006) * Son of the Castellan *Soul Coughing *Symposium *Urban Dance Squad Bands reformed *The Presidents of the United States of America (after 1998 break) Albums released January – March April – June July – September October – December Release Date Unknown *''Still Standing (EP)'' – Yellowcard *''Cherry Kicks'' – Caesars *''Marvin at the Movies'' – Hank Marvin Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 2000. Top hits on record *"Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" – Nine Days *"Absolutely Everybody" – Vanessa Amorosi (January 2000) *"Adam's Song" – Blink-182 (September 5) *"Again" – Lenny Kravitz (November 14) *"Against All Odds" – Westlife and Mariah Carey (UK) *"All The Small Things" – Blink-182 (January 6) *"American Psycho" – Treble Charger *"Around the World (La La La La La)" – ATC (May 22) *"Babylon" – David Gray *"Back Here – BBMak *"Bang Bang Boom" – The Moffatts *"Be With You – Enrique Iglesias (March 7) *"Beautiful Day" – U2 (October 9/10) *"Bent" – Matchbox Twenty (July 4 US) *"Blue Blood" – 2nd Place (January 12) *"Bohemian Like You" – The Dandy Warhols *"Boyz-N-The-Hood" – Dynamite Hack *"Break Stuff" – Limp Bizkit (April 18) *"Breathe" – Faith Hill (November 1999) *"Bye Bye Bye" – 'N Sync (January) *"Californication" – Red Hot Chili Peppers (June 19) *"The Call" – Backstreet Boys *"Can I Get A" – Jay-Z Featuring Ja Rule *"Case of the Ex" – Mýa (November 14) *"Change (In the House of Flies)" – Deftones *"Come On Over (All I Want Is You)" – Christina Aguilera (September 26) *"Coming Around" – Travis (June 5) *"Crazy for This Girl – Evan and Jaron *"Day & Night" – Billie Piper (May 15) *"Dig" – Mudvayne *"Disillusion" – Badly Drawn Boy *"Don't Give Up" – Chicane ft. Bryan Adams *"Don't Say You Love Me" – M2M (January 2000) *"Drive" - Incubus *"Easy Tonight" - Five For Fighting *"The Everlasting Gaze" – The Smashing Pumpkins *"Pink polka dot shoes" – 2nd Place, Eminem, Jay-Z, Lil Wayne (November 16) *"Everything You Want" – Vertical Horizon *"Faded" – SoulDecision *"Feel the Beat" – Darude *"Fool Again" – Westlife (UK) *"Freestyler" – Bomfunk MC's *"From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" – Britney Spears (February 1 US – February 22 Aus) *"Get Down" – B4-4 *"Get Off" – The Dandy Warhols *"Give a Boy a Gun" – 2nd Place (April 9) *"Graduation (Friends Forever)" – Vitamin C (July 4) *"The Great Beyond" – R.E.M. (November 1999(US), January 24, 2000 (UK)) *"Hands In The Air"- 2nd Place & Jay-Z (band) (December 18 US) *"He Wasn't Man Enough" – Toni Braxton *"Higher" - Creed *"I Think I'm in Love with You" – Jessica Simpson (May 18) *"I Try" – Macy Gray (September 27, 1999 (UK)) *"If I Am" – Nine Days *"If You're Gone" – Matchbox Twenty *"Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment" – Hélène Ségara *"Independent Women Part I" – Destiny's Child (October 10, 2000, November 21, 2000 US) *"It Wasn't Me" – Shaggy feat. Rikrok *"It's Gonna Be Me" – 'N Sync *"It's My Life" – Bon Jovi (May 23) *"It's So Hard"" – Big Pun (April 17) *"Kids" – Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue (October 9) *"Kryptonite" – 3 Doors Down (August 29) *"L'Envie d'aimer" – Daniel Lévi *"Last Resort" – Papa Roach (September 18) *"Life Is a Rollercoaster" – Ronan Keating (July 10) *"Long Way Around" – Eagle Eye Cherry and Neneh Cherry *"Loser" – 3 Doors Down *"Lucky" – Britney Spears (August 4 UK August 15 US) *"Make Me Bad" – KoЯn *"Makes No Difference" – Sum 41 *"Mama Told Me Not to Come" – Tom Jones and the Stereophonics *"Man Overboard (Blink-182 song)" - Blink-182 *"Maria Maria" – Santana (January 25) *"The Masses Against The Classes" – Manic Street Preachers (January 10) *"Minority" – Green Day (October 31) *"Miserable" – Lit *"Miss You Love" – Silverchair (September 1999) *"Mr. E's Beautiful Blues" – Eels (February 14 (UK)) *"Music" – Madonna (August 21) *"My Generation" – Limp Bizkit (September 2000) *"My Love" – Westlife (UK) *"Never Let You Go" – Third Eye Blind *"On a Night Like This" – Kylie Minogue *"The One" – Backstreet Boys (May 16) (Millennium album) *"Ooh It's Kinda Crazy" – SoulDecision *"Oops!... I Did It Again" – Britney Spears (April 25 US, May 1 UK) *"Original Prankster" – The Offspring (October 24) *"Otherside" – Red Hot Chili Peppers (January 11) *"Parle-moi" – Isabelle Boulay *"Pinch Me" – Bare Naked Ladies (August 29) *"Please Stay" – Kylie Minogue (December 11) *"Private Emotion" – Ricky Martin featuring Meja *"Pure Shores" – All Saints (February 26) *"The Real Slim Shady" – Eminem (May 16) *"Rise" – Gabrielle (January 24(UK) May 2(U.S.)) *"Rock DJ" – Robbie Williams (July 31) *"Rock the Party (Off the Hook)" – P.O.D. (August) *"Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" – Limp Bizkit (September 2000) *"Say My Name" – Destiny's Child (February 29 US, May 16 UK) *"School of Hard Knocks" – P.O.D. *"Sex Bomb" – Tom Jones featuring Mousse T. *"7 Days" – Craig David *"17 Again" – Eurythmics (January 2000) *"Shape of My Heart" – Backstreet Boys (October 31) *"She's So High" – Tal Bachman *"Shine" – Vanessa Amorosi (June 2000) *"Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely" – Backstreet Boys (Millennium album) *"Something Deep Inside" – Billie Piper (September 18) *"Southtown" – P.O.D. *"Spinning Around" – Kylie Minogue (June 2000) *"Stan" – Eminem featuring Dido (December) *"Still" – Macy Gray (March 13 UK, May 16 US) *"Strange Days" – Matthew Good Band *"Stronger" – Britney Spears (November 13 EUR December 4 UK, November 30 US) *"Sunday Morning Call" – Oasis (July 3) *"Thank God I Found You" – Mariah Carey featuring Joe and 98 Degrees (January 25 (U.S.), February 28(UK)) *"Thank You for Loving Me" – Bon Jovi (December) *"There She Goes" – Sixpence None the Richer *"There You Go" – Pink (February 8(U.S.)) *"Till I Collapse" – 2nd Place & Eminem *"Trouble" – Coldplay (October 26) *"Try Again" – Aaliyah (February 29) *"Untitled (How Does It Feel)" – D'Angelo (January 1) *"Wait and Bleed" – Slipknot (February) *"Warning" – Green Day (December 11) *"The Way I Am" – Eminem *"Who Let the Dogs Out?" – Baha Men (July) *"With Arms Wide Open" - Creed *"Yellow" – Coldplay (June 26) *"You're a God" – Vertical Horizon Top 5 Selling Albums of the Billboard Year #Eminem – The Marshall Mathers LP #Britney Spears – Oops!... I Did It Again #Faith Hill – Breathe #'N Sync – No Strings Attached (Currently holds the record for Best-selling Album sold in a single week (2.41 million), and the most sold in one day (over 1 million).) #Santana – Supernatural Top 20 selling albums of the year (Soundscan) #'N Sync – No Strings Attached, 9,936,104 copies #Eminem – The Marshall Mathers LP, 7,921,107 copies #Britney Spears – Oops!... I Did It Again, 7,893,544 copies #Creed – Human Clay, 6,587,834 copies #Santana – Supernatural, 5,857,824 copies #The Beatles – 1, 5,068,300 copies #Nelly – Country Grammar, 5,067,529 copies #Backstreet Boys – Black & Blue, 4,768,441 copies #Dr. Dre – The Chronic 2001, 3,992,311 copies #Destiny's Child – The Writing's on the Wall, 3,802,165 copies #3 Doors Down – The Better Life, 3,800,515 copies #Christina Aguilera – Christina Aguilera (album), 3,768,441 copies #Limp Bizkit – Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water, 3,744,561 copies #Dixie Chicks – Fly, 3,520,469 copies #Sisqó – Unleash the Dragon, 3,493,269 copies #Faith Hill – Breathe, 3,365,926 copies #Britney Spears – ...Baby One More Time #Various Artists – Now That's What I Call Music, Volume 5 (U.S. series), 3,155,083 copies #DMX – And Then There Was X, 3,093,579 copies #KID ROCK, ATLG - DEVIL WITHOUT A CAUSE, 2,804,158 copies Complete 200 Classical music *Thomas Adès – Piano Quintet, op. 20 *John Coolidge Adams – El Niño (opera-oratorio) *John Luther Adams – The Light That Fills the World, for orchestra *Julian Anderson – Alhambra Suite, for chamber orchestra *Milton Babbitt **''Little Goes a Long Way'', for violin and piano **''Pantuns'', for soprano and piano *Leonardo Balada – Music for Flute and Orchestra *Chen Yi – KC Capriccio, for wind ensemble and mixed choir *Edward Cowie **''Bad Lands Gold'', for tuba and piano **Concerto for oboe and orchestra **''Dark Matter'', for brass ensemble **''Elysium IV'', for orchestra **''Four Frames in a Row'', for high voice and baroque ensemble **''The Healing of Saul'', for violin and harp (or piano) **''Several Charms'', for violin and piano *Peter Maxwell Davies **Symphony No. 7 **Symphony No. 8 Antarctica *Peter Eötvös – Paris–Dakar, for ensemble *Lorenzo Ferrero **''Rastrelli in Saint Petersburg'' **''Sonata'' for viola and piano *Stefano Gervasoni – Rigirio *Frans Geysen **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 1'', for orchestra **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 2'', for string quartet **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 3'', for string quartet **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 4'', for keyboard instrument **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 5'', for keyboard instrument **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 6'', for string quartet **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 7'', for four-part mixed choir (or string quartet, or trumpet, oboe, clarinet, and bassoon) **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 8'', for keyboard instrument **''Alles heeft zijn tijd 9'', for 4 trumpets **''Alles komt terug 2'', for three-part choir **''Alles komt terug 3'', for SSATB choir **''Alles komt terug 4'', for carillon **''Alles komt terug 5'', for keyboard instrument **''Benadering van de kern'', for keyboard instrument **''Muziek voor toetsenbord 2'', for piano **''Toetsing'', for keyboard instrument *Philip Glass **''Tirol'' Concerto, for piano and orchestra **Concerto Fantasy, for two timpanists and orchestra *Alexander Goehr **Piano Quintet, op. 69 **Suite, for two pianos, op. 70 *Karl Jenkins – Adiemus IV: The Eternal Knot *Nigel Keay – Viola concerto (http://www.nigelkeay.com/violaconcerto.html) *Meyer Kupferman – Icon Symphony *Mario Lavista **Estudio'', for four marimbas **''Mater dolorosa'', for organ **''Tres Miniaturas'', for guitar, *György Ligeti – Síppal, dobbal, nádihegedüvel *Magnus Lindberg **''Corrente – China Version'' **''Jubilees'', for piano *James MacMillan – Mass, for choir and organ *Mesías Maiguashca – El Tiempo, for 2 flutes, 2 clarinets, 2 cellos, 2 percussionists, and electronics *Tomás Marco – América (cantata) *Donald Martino – Romanza, for violin solo *Robert Morris **''In Concert'', for ten instruments **''Still'', for piano *Bayan Northcott – Alma Redemptoris Mater, for three tenors, op. 7, no. 2 *Gérard Pape – Tantric Transformations, eight-channel electronic music and digital video *Henri Pousseur **''Anneaux du soleil'', for piano **''Navigations'', for harp **''Seize Paysages planétaires'', ethno-electroacoustical music *Wolfgang Rihm **''Auf einem anderen Blatt'', for piano **Concerto (Dithyrambe), for string quartet and orchestra **''Deus passus'' (Passions-Stücke nach Lukas), for soprano, mezzo-soprano, alto, tenor, baritone, mixed chorus, and orchestra **''… fleuve V'' (omnia tempus habent), for mezzo-soprano, baritone, distant ensemble (2 trumpets, 3 percussion), and large orchestra **''Frage'', for coloratura soprano, English horn, A-clarinet (+ bass clarinet), harp, viola, cello, double bass, piano, and percussion **''Im Anfang'', for large orchestra **''In Frage'', for English horn, bass clarinet, harp, viola, cello, double bass, piano, and percussion **''Rilke: Vier Gedichte'', for tenor and piano **''Stilles Stück'' (text by Hermann Lenz), for baritone and 2 string quartets **''Vers une symphonie fleuve IV'', for large orchestra **''Vier Male'' (Stücke), for A-clarinet *Peter Ruzicka – Traces, for clarinet and orchestra *Peter Sculthorpe **''Djilile'', for string quartet **''From the River'', for violin, viola, cello, double bass, and piano **''Harbour Dreaming'', for piano (originally titled Between Five Bells) **''New Norcia'', for brass and percussion **''Parting'', for viola and piano **''Quamby'', for chamber orchestra **''Reef Singing'', for clarinet and piano **''Saibai'', for unison voices and drums **''Song for a Penny'', for solo piano (shorter and longer versions) **''Tailitnama Song'', for viola and piano, or viola solo **''Three Shakespeare Songs'', for voice and piano (Text: William Shakespeare) *Roger Smalley – String Quartet No. 2 *Juan Maria Solare **''Blockartig'', for three recorders (TTB) **''Constelación (Nueva Suite Modal)'' (New Modal Suite), five pieces for flute and clarinet **''de capa caída'', tango for two pianos **''Utopía caminante'' Utopia, for trombone and cello **''Viejo Fueye Deconstruido'' deconstructed bag (bellows), postmodern tango for tenor saxophone, bandoneon, double bass, and piano *Karlheinz Stockhausen **''Engel-Prozessionen'' (from Sonntag aus Licht) **''Refrain 2000'' *John Tavener – Song of the Cosmos *Charles Wuorinen **Fourth String Quartet **''Cyclops 2000'', for twenty players Opera *Michael Abels – Homies and Popz *John Coolidge Adams – El Niño (opera-oratorio) *Peter Maxwell Davies – Mr Emmet Takes a Walk *Carlisle Floyd – Cold Sassy Tree *Cristóbal Halffter – Don Quijote *Jake Heggie – Dead Man Walking *Michael Nyman – Facing Goya *Poul Ruders – The Handmaid's Tale *Sheila Silver – The Thief of Love *Richard Thomas – Tourette's Diva Musical theater *''Aida'' Broadway production *''The Dead'' Broadway production *''The Full Monty'' Broadway production *''Jane Eyre'' Broadway production *''The Music Man'' (Meredith Willson) – Broadway revival *''Seussical'' Broadway production *''The Sapphire Necklace'' Midway Village premiere Musical film *''Almost Famous'' *''Dancer in the Dark, starring Björk *Darling Darling'' *''The Filth and the Fury'' *''Kandukondain Kandukondain'' *''Nuvvu Vastavani'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' (animation) *''The Tigger Movie'' released February 10 *''The Fantasticks'' released September 22, starring Joel Grey *''Thenkasipattanam'' *''Turn It Up'' Births *October 31 – Willow Smith, singer & daughter of Will Smith and Jada Pinkett Smith. Deaths *January 2 – Nat Adderley (68), jazz cornet and trumpet player *January 16 – Gene Harris (67), jazz pianist *January 19 **Irra Petina (91), operatic contralto **Josh Clayton-Felt (32), singer-songwriter (choriocarcinoma) *January 22 – Carlo Cossutta (67), operatic tenor *February 3 – Alla Rakha (80), tabla player *February 4 – Doris Coley (59), vocalist (the Shirelles) *February 7 **Big Punisher (28), rapper (heart attack) **Dave Peverett (56) (Foghat) *February 11 – Lord Kitchener (77), calypsonian *February 12 – Screamin' Jay Hawkins (70), U.S. vocal artist *February 19 – Marin Goleminov (91), violinist and composer *February 23 – Ofra Haza (42), singer *February 29 – Dennis Danell (38), guitarist (Social Distortion) *March 1 – Dennis Danell (38), Social Distortion (brain aneurysm) *March 4 – Walter Dana (97), polka-music promoter *March 5 – Alexander Young (79), operatic tenor *March 7 – Pee Wee King (86), country musician and songwriter (heart attack) *March 20 – Gene "Eugene" Andrusco (38), actor, singer (brain aneurysm) *March 27 – Ian Dury (57), English rock musician (liver cancer) *April 27 – Vicki Sue Robinson (45), US disco singer (cancer) *May 13 – Cesare Valletti (77), operatic tenor *May 20 – Jean Pierre Rampal (78), flautist *May 31 – Johnnie Taylor (66), singer *June 1 – Tito Puente (77), Afro-Cuban jazz and salsa musician *June 7 – James Moore (44), gospel singer *June 14 – Paul Griffin (62), pianist *July 6 **Ľudovít Rajter (93), Slovak composer and conductor **Władysław “Władek” Szpilman (88), Jewish-Polish pianist who survived the Holocaust *July 11 – Jaroslav Filip (51), Slovak musician, actor *July 15 – Paul Young (53), English singer and percussionist of Sad Café and Mike + The Mechanics (heart attack) *July 24 – Oscar Shumsky (83), violinist *July 28 – Jerome Smith (KC and the Sunshine Band) *August 10 - Suzanne Danco (89), operatic soprano *August 13 – Nazia Hassan (34), iconic Pakistani singer (lung cancer) *August 25 **Jack Nitzsche (63), arranger, producer, songwriter and composer **Allen Woody (44), bass guitarist *September 12 – Stanley Turrentine (66), jazz saxophonist *September 21 – Bengt Hambraeus (72), composer for organ *September 26 – Carl Sigman (91), songwriter *October 1 – Cub Koda (51), singer, guitarist and songwriter (Brownsville Station) *October 3 – Benjamin Orr (53), bassist, vocalist of The Cars *October 18 – Julie London (74), US singer and actress *October 21 – Frankie Crocker, radio DJ *October 27 – Winston Grennan (56), Jamaican drummer *October 28 – Carlos Guastavino (78), composer *October 30 – Steve Allen (78), comedian, composer, talk show host, author *November 8 **Brian Boydell (83), Irish composer **Dick Morrissey (60), UK tenor saxophonist (cancer) *November 12 – Stanley Turrentine (64), US tenor saxophonist (stroke) *November 16 **DJ Screw (29), hip-hop DJ (codeine overdose) **Joe C. (26), rapper *November 30 – Scott Smith (45), bassist (Loverboy) (lost at sea) *December 17 – Harold Rhodes (89), inventor of Rhodes piano *December 19 **Rob Buck (42), guitarist (10,000 Maniacs) (liver disease) **Milt Hinton (90), jazz double bassist **Pops Staples (85), gospel and R & B musician *December 18 – Kirsty McColl (41), English singer songwriter (swimming accident) *December 24 – Nick Massi (65), bass singer in The Four Seasons Awards *The following artists are inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: Eric Clapton, Earth, Wind & Fire, The Lovin' Spoonful, The Moonglows, Bonnie Raitt and James Taylor *Inductees of the GMA Gospel Music Hall of Fame include Shirley Caesar, and The Oak Ridge Boys Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 2000 Country Music Association Awards Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Mercury Music Prize *''The Hour of Bewilderbeast'' – Badly Drawn Boy wins. MTV Video Music Awards *2000 MTV Video Music Awards Charts Triple J Hottest 100 *Triple J Hottest 100, 2000 See also * 2000 in music (UK) * Record labels established in 2000 References Category:2000 in music